Optically active nitro compounds and amino compounds are useful for synthetic intermediates for fine chemicals, medicaments, pesticides and so on.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,456,664 discloses a process for producing optically active compounds having an electron-withdrawing group by reducing olefin with a silicon compound in the presence of an asymmetric copper complex. Said electron-withdrawing groups generally include nitro group, however the process gives poor yield when the process is applied to nitro compounds. Further, it may cause side reaction of isomerization.